Don't Trust Me
by missstone123
Summary: Bellas a spy and is on her way to a new mission with her partners Rose and Emmett. She meets Edward in Forks, but, no, its not love at first sight. In fact, they hate eachother, Rose and Em are brother nd sister, nd you'll find out bout Ali nd Jazz.BXE AH
1. Preface

The rain had already plastered my hair to face and soaked through my clothes, but I didn't notice. Not now. He looked the same, except worse in a way. His eyes were sad and betrayed. While I'm sure mine were just pure shock. He wasn't supposed to know. Not him. As the rain pounded down on both of us, merely a foot away from each other, I thought about how he would feel. I'm a completely different person than the one he knows. Everything I've told him, was a lie. He must have felt cheated and betrayed.

I lifted my head and looked at him, as I made my decision to run, he spoke.

"Why?" was all he said, but it changed a lot. His voice was broken, devasted, betrayed, and lifeless. His eyes lost the betrayal and were dominated by sadness, and they looked as if they were hundreds of years old, and have seen things I can only imagine.

I shook my head, trying to shake the tears from my eyes that suddenly blurred my vision. I slowly started backing up, still trying to regain enough control to speak. I gave up on trying to control the tears, and let them spill over. They sped down my cheeks in streaks, washing away all the dirt, sort of like how I washed away my trust from him.

I looked up at him, straight into his eyes, with the full knowledge that I was the one who caused him all that pain, and sadness, and faced it full on. The tears streaming down my face, the lump still in my throat, I whispered, making sure Edward would hear.

" I said Don't Trust Me."

I turned around and ran. Not looking back, ordering myself not to, but I let myself feel the full of my emotions. And I never wanted to go there again.

________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, so I know that not really many people read one chapter stories, but this is in progress ( clearly) and this is only the preface. Im halfway done with chapter one right now, and for anyone who reads Curiosity killed The Cat, im almost done with chapter four. I know that im a slow writer sometimes, nd im sorry, but its about to get slower, im just about to start my freshman year in high school, so its bound to be hectic for a while. But I still will keep writing, it just may be a little slower than we all would like. **

**-missstone123. ****J**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**I was in my car on my way back to Bakersfield. My hands throbbed from what I had put them through, and my veins were tingling with adrenaline. Needless to say it was difficult to sit still. This is how I felt most of the time. Restless. I was always on the move, always with a purpose. I always knew what I wanted. I guess you could say I was a nomad. I never had an actual home, and that kind of comes with the territory. I'm always moving. That's just one of the perks of being a spy. **

**That's right. I'm a spy. Most people think, when they hear that someone's a spy, "you're a spy? Really! that's awesome!"** but that's only because they don't know what spies go through. All the people on the outside see it the glamour, and adventure, of being a spy. You get to travel places, and fight bad guys. Yeah, sure, people feel good about being a spy; If they do their job right. One danger of being a spy is messing up. If you mess up, it could cost you either your life, or a friends life. So that's one risk you have to take when you sign up for this.

People never think about what could happen. They only think about the good things. They never stop, think, and actually consider the risks they'll have to take. Being a spy is **made** of risks. Every move you make, you can be sure about it, but if you falter once, you can lose your best friend. That's not something you want to go through. Especially knowing it was **your own** fault. Always thinking about how you were there, you could've done something, anything, to save them. Pushed her out of the way, or tackled the guy that killed her, right before.

But no matter what you know you **could've **done, there's **nothing** that can change the past. Being a spy isn't all its made up to be. Most things never are.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

To be a spy, you have to go through years of training. Physical, and mental. You need to make your body stronger, make your mind able to handle chaotic situations calmly. And never panic. You need to build up your endurance, most of all. And your stealth. You need to never be seen, but always see everything. Piece of cake, right? (note the sarcasm thank you.) If you get caught skulking around someone's back yard, that could end badly, and distract you. Which will make you lose sight of your target.

You need to be focused, confident, silent; Perfect. You can't mess up.

I pulled in to HQ, parked, and got in the elevator. I walked in, hit the button, and pulled on my black leather jacket( _I know its cliché,) _As the door opened I pulled my hair out from my jacket. I dropped my hands and walked up to Jasper. He had his hands folded on his desk, and his blonde hair fell into his ice blue eyes. I put my hands on my hips and stated. "It's done." He looked up at me with a hint of amusement at my stance.

"Good, Bella, very good." He smiled.

His eyes flicked up and down my stance again, "I take it everything went….well?" He smirked. "Oh, shut it Jasper. You know I'm just restless." I shifted my stance again. I crossed my arms and cocked a hip, putting all my weight on my left foot. I smirked back at him. Jasper and I had good relationship. He was my best friend, and I thought of him as my brother. So, naturally, we bantered like brother and sister all the time. But it was just play. We've only ever gotten into one actual fight. And that was when he was my sparring partner. I'm very proud to say, that I pinned my boss in a matter of minutes.

"Restless, are you? Well, the days almost done, how about I close up and we go out for a night?" He asked, I totally deflated. Literally. My arms fell to my sides and I put my weight on both feet and slumped forward. "Oh, Jazz, that would be great. I need a night out." He laughed at my posture and began to stand up, grabbing his keys out of his desk and tossing them to me. I knew the routine. I was, after all, VP.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After I locked up and we went out to the car, instead of him driving, I did. Well, it's not like I gave him a chance. I hopped into the drivers seat of the Dodge Charger, and he hopped into the passenger seat. This is my dream car, even if it isn't, my car. This version is **supposed** to be mine, but Jasper doesn't want to give it to me yet. But I am in love with this car, its midnight blue with tinted windows and ice blue rims. It's **MY** car. I loved the way it glided along the road, seeming effortless. Turning with the lightest twitch of the wheel. I had to have this car.

"Jasper, why won't you give me this car yet?" My reasoning was that he thought I wasn't ready, he was waiting for me to prove myself in some kind of weirdo test or something, but no, his reasoning, was quite the opposite. "Oh, no reason, I just love seeing the want in your eyes when you drive the car." He smirked. My mouth dropped and I let go of the wheel with one hand, and slapped his arm with it.

"Jazz! That's so not fair. You know how much I like this car!" I complained. "I know," he chuckled, "that's why I tease you with it." His grin was huge, and took over half his face. My mouth dropped open as he continued to laugh. _Just you wait, Jasper._ I thought. _your in for a surprise when we get out._ I smirked; Jasper, too busy laughing, never noticed that I was to quiet. I was thinking. Imagining. Imaging what, you ask?

You'll have to wait and see.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**okay, again, this is a short chapter, but I felt this was the way to end this chapter. I alredy have an idea for future chapters, and just so you know. I know where this story is going, im just having trouble trying to get it in that direction. Im honestly starting to think I might like this story better than I like Curiosity Killed the Cat, even though I was writing that first. :D haha, review please! tell me what you think. And criticize if you want. ****J**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

We stepped out of the car and into the lot of the club. I could hear the bass of the music floating through the walls of the club/bar. If It was this loud out here, it would be deafening when we got inside. As our doors slammed, I looked at Jazz across the car, a grin on my face. I haven't been to a club in forever, so, naturally, I came here. I just didn't tell Jazz where we were going. Sneaky? Maybe. Jazz flashed his smile at me and I laughed a little and started walking towards the club. I didn't even bother to bring out my ID. The bouncer knew who I was. I waved a 'hi' and he let us right on in.

We walked in, Jazz and I looked at each other, and I nodded slightly. He went to the bar to get us drinks, and I got us a table. As I neared an empty table, I stripped off my leather jacket. It was black and, well, _leathery_. It made me sweat a lot. I was in my red tank top that showed a bit of midriff and my black jeans. I took my hair out of its pony tail, once I was seated, and shook my hair out around me. I loved my hair. It was dark brown, wavy, and went to almost my elbows. I crossed my feet, feeling my red stilletos brush the table, I changed the shoes before we got out of the car, and leaned back.

I saw Jazz coming my way with the drinks, though it was clear he still hadn't spotted me. I stood up, slightly leaning over the table and began waving my hands. I felt a small light tap on my ass, jumped a little and turned to see some guys, probably 40 or something, smiling like a bunch of chesire cats. I shot them a glare and said, "Hands off the merchandise." I didn't like it, and I didn't get it, but I was used to it. Guys were slapping my ass whenever they could, that is, if they didn't know what I could do to them. I turned forward, saw Jazz looking around for me, cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted "Yo, Jazz!"

His head snapped toward me and he smiled slightly. I looked at his hands, and almost moaned, he got my favorite. Vodka on the rocks. I needed that right now. When he was within range, I grabbed his arm and physically _yanked_ him into the booth. As he teetered on his feet, trying not to spill the drinks he said, "Whoa, Bella, didn't know you were such a partier," with a smirk. I swear that smirk is his trademark. Anytime you see him, theres a 80/20 chance you'll see it on his face. I gave him a look and said simply, "Shut it" and took my drink. I couldn't down it due to the fact that it was vodka, but I still took enough to burn my throat.

" This is gonna kill me." I stated. I cannot deal with this everyday. I slumped back, my arm on the table with my drink in hand. My back was against the back of the booth, and I laid my head back. I heaved a heavy sigh and put both hands on top of my head. I excepted Jazz to say something, so when I didn't hear anything for a few minutes I creaked one eye open. Jazz looked extremely uncomfortable. I immediately snapped into an upright position.

"Jazz…" I said in a cautious tone. He sighed and looked down, then at me from under his lashes. "Bella, I need to talk to you." His voice was so flat, it was almost emotionless. Jazz sometimes shuts himself down, when he's worried about someone he cares about.

"Jazz, tell me." I demanded. My voice was hard, I was preparing myself for what he would say, it obviously couldn't be good. He sighed again, looked at me and took my hand in his. " Bella, I know your exhausted and beat from the mission you just did,…" He trailed off.

"But…?" I prompted.

"But I really need you to do this one. It's really important to the company. We're investigating a certain Carlisle Cullen and his wife and kid; Esme and Edward, we don't exactly -" I cut him off.

"Jazz, when do I have to get going for this." I didn't ask, I didn't demand. I just put it out there. He avoided my eyes and I saw his mouth quirk downward in a small grimace. He didn't want to tell me. Clearly. "As I was saying," he continued, " We're not exactly sure whats up with them. I, personally, was barely told anything. All I was told was that I needed _you, _on this mission."

"Jazz, get to the point. When am I going to have to do this thing?"

Jasper heaved the heaviest sigh yet. He slumped back and began to rub his temples. "…Tomorrow…" he said. "And you wont be alone."

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok, back up, who the hell are Emmett and Rosalie again?"

We had left the club the minute he said I wouldn't be alone. I wanted answers, and he was going to give them to me, one way or another. I had been pacing since we got home. I didn't even bother to drive the car, I was on edge, twitcy, I'm not used to doing missions with people I've never met before. If he made one wrong move, or said one wrong thing, he was going down. I know I'd get into a shitload of trouble for that, after all, he still is my boss, but the thing is, I'm not real good at impulse control.

"Bella," he said, "Sit." I stopped and stared at him for a minute. My body was exhausted but my mind was wide awake. I sat down, crossed my arms and began to bounce my leg. "Jasper, I'm not playing, tell me now." I stared at him, hard and long. I let him know I wasn't playing at all. That I was dead serious.

He's been rubbing his temples since we got home, because that was then I started: And I haven't stopped. " I mean, I know _nothing_ about them. I didn't even know they were part of this, and I'm the freaking_ vice president!_" I seethed. " I don't know how old they are, what they're like, I don't even know they're last names! For all I know, they could be double agents! Tracking me, observing me, trying to bring me down for some godforsaken reason!" Ok, I admit it, that was a slight overreaction. But don't judge me. I was trained to be cautious; to analyze every single detail, over and over again.

"Bella." said Jazz. He leaned forward and put his chin in his hands. I hadn't noticed it, but I had, at sometime, gotten up and began pacing again. "I will tell you all you need to know about them, if you would just _calm down._" I shot him a glare but I couldn't stop my foot from tapping, I was that freaked out. I moved to stand behind the chair, but I refused to sit. Jasper wanted me calm, well this is al calm as I was going to get. "Ok," I stated, "I'm calm."

Jasper just smirked. He knew I wasn't, _calm_, per se, but he knew this was as calm I was gonna get.

"Ok, Emmett is from the firm in Australia, and Rosalie is his,…girlfriend, I guess. But she's from the same firm. They may not seem like it, but just like you, they're lethal. With all three of you, it should be no problem. You three will go to Forks, Washington, and pose as brother and sisters. You're parents names will be Trey and Lilly Swan, yes they _will_ be taking on your last name, and they're ok with it."

" So, what, am I gonna meet them when we're on the plane, off the plane, when?" I asked. He looked uncomfortable again. "Actually, Bella, they're, sort of, right behind you." My face slipped into shock and I spun on my heel. Coming face to face with Rose and Emmett.

Dayumm.

They looked like models. Rosalie was pale white with a figure to kill. She had blonde hair that shimmered whenever it hit the light. Emmett was…a muscle builder. To put it lightly. His _muscles_ had muscles. His hair was at his forehead and dark and curly, he wasn't smiling, but you could tell he had dimples, and a mischievous smile. Rose was smirking at me. And I understood why. It was almost impossible to surprise me, yet they, two people I had never met, had managed to be behind me without my noticing it at all. _Oh, Jasper is soo going to get it, _I thought. It's like he _practiced _to get on my bad side today, he did it so perfectly. He's like my brother, so of course, he irritates me like a brother.

When my initial shock had gone away, I stared at Rosalie, much in the same way she was staring at me. Calculating. Appraising. _judging._ We were assuming, by appearance, how much each other can handle. I don't know how to describe myself in any other way except small, but _deadly_. You don't want to mess with me. And I have a feeling Rose, is even worse than me. it's always the small ones you have to look out for. We're smaller, more agile, lighter on our feet, very hard to catch, and boy, lemme tell you, its awesome.

"Rosalie, Emmett, this is Bella," began Jasper, I shot him a look, crossed my arms and began assessing Emmett. I could tell with Emmett that he can be terrifying and do his job right, but from the big goofy grin on his face, I began to wonder if he was just a 14 year old boy stuck in a mans body. "Bella." said Rose, with a nod of her head. "Rose." was all I said. They were on my turf, and they needed to know it.

Emmett didn't bother saying anything. His head was swiveling back and forth between Rose and me, trying to figure out what was up. Why is it that guys never understand a girl and her territory? I mean, they're the same way. Animals always protect their territory, and essentially, humans are animals, I mean, we _are_ mammals after all.

Jazz, clearly, could sense the tension between Rose and I, and quickly tried to fix it, or at least get us to understand each other. Good luck, Jasper.

"Rosalie, Bella, I know you're both territorial, as strange as that may sound and seem, but you both need to quit it, and work together. All three of ya'll are going to Dr. Cullens territory now. Forks, Washington. Either get along, or deal with each other, but act like siblings." Rose and I both snorted at that, we looked at each other, then we both looked at Jasper again.

"Ladies, end of discussion. Go pack your bags, Bella. Remember, you leave tomorrow." And with that lovely note, Jasper spun on his heel and walked out of the room. I glared after him, he said act like siblings, but he never clarified who. "Fucking bastards going to get it bad." I muttered under my breath. I heard a loud, booming laugh, and my head snapped up and saw Emmett laughing. I also heard a delicate chuckle with an edge to it, and saw Rosalie smirking at me.

"Well, Bella, if that's you attitude, then I think we'll get along just fine." I just cocked one eyebrow up. Her smirk turned into a grin, and Emmett added "Hells yes, Bella! My Rosie can handle herself, and from watching you and Jasper, I got the feeling you can too." His grin was wicked, and was full of mischief. I found myself smiling ruefully at the both of them. I sure do hope we get along.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Review please!! This chapter came so easily to me, I love it. :D **

**-missstone123**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

And boy did we ever. Get along, I mean. She was like me. Temperamental at times, sarcastic, loud, and knew how to handle herself. In the car ride to the airport, she smacked Emmett around five times for anything inappropriate he said. Which I learned was something that happened every hour. No matter what. And that, for one, made me like Rose all the more, and two, made me think of Emmett as a big ole teddy bear. Which also made it hard for me to imagine Emmett as a spy. But, apparently, like me, Rose and Emmett are one of the best, so I should have no reason to doubt them.

By the time we were on the plane I had already started missing Jasper. Me and him were so close people either thought we were dating or married when they met us, which always made me crack up and Jasper sigh exasperatedly as he explained that we were just childhood friends. I sighed and looked out the plane window, yes I scored a window seat, and leaned against my elbow. Rose noticed and nudged me with _her_ elbow, and gave me a questioning glance.

"Nothing," I said. She gave me a look that said _yeah, right_. I sighed," I just miss Jasper. And I'm also thinking about what we're going to do in Forks." I shrugged. "Hey," she said, " I know you miss Jasper, but think of this, with Emmett and I around, and the fact that we have a new mission on our hands, you'll barely notice he's gone, with the chaos Emmett and I seem to bring everywhere we go." She smiled grimly. I laughed a little.

"Except for the fact that we're going to a town where it rains 24/7 and is _nothing_ like where we lived before." Emmett stated sarcastically. _smack_. And there goes Rose. I laughed lightly, shaking my head. "Emmett, don't you know better by now?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered, "but I usually don't think before I talk." He grinned. I laughed., and I realized Rose was right. With those two I was going to forget about Jasper and be able to focus on the task at hand.

I looked at Emmett and his goofy grin, and Rose with her unearthly gorgeousness ( I don't care if that's not a word, its _my_ word) and I was already starting to think of them as family. I sighed and looked out the window, this time just taking in my surroundings and letting the time fly by.

* * *

The plane landed and we had a car waiting for us in the place wherever they have cars that had been flown over wait. Rose being Rose had wanted a nice car. And when I say nice I mean _nice._ It was the newest BMW in sleek red. Now, I wouldn't admit this to her, but that made me jealous. Jasper still wouldn't give me my car yet.

Still- I couldn't contain my enthusiasm. "I'm driving!" I practically shouted, and with no further ado, jumped in to the front seat. I fixed the seat and everything so I could see well, then I caressed the steering wheel, and turned on the car. I stuck my head out the window, "C'mon guys! Aren't you gonna get in anytime soon?" I taunted. I didn't even wait for an answer. I just hopped back into the seat. I sighed in content- and revved the engine. A slightly evil smile came on my face. I stuck my head back out the window- the smile still on my face- "If you guys don't put your luggage in _now_ I'm leaving without you." They saw the smile on my face and apparently saw that I meant it, cause the next second they threw their suitcases in the trunk, and Emmett screamed "Shotgun!"

I turned in my seat and looked at them. "You better buckle up." And my smile grew.

* * *

"Jasper! Did you ever even _think_ of warning us that _Bella_ here is a speed demon?" Rose was yelling at Jazz. It appears that he had never told them that I, as she so rightly put it, am a speed demon. I laughed wickedly. "_Sorry, Rose, I figured you two could figure that out on your own."_ I heard Jazz say. I could picture the smile on his face now and the glint in his eye. He love's springing that fact on people- and letting them experience it on their own. I was sitting on the hood of the car, and Rose was pacing in front of the house.

Emmett…. I'm actually not all that sure where he was.

"Well you will be glad to know that I _did_ figure it out!" She yelled into the phone, "And in the process almost ended up dead!"This whole time I was watching her trying not to laugh, but I just couldn't help it anymore. I bust up laughing and fell back against the car. "Ftssnny" I heard. I stopped laughing a bit to see who said that, still shaking with chuckles, I looked up and saw Emmett with a brownie portruding from his mouth, and bags and bags of chips in his hands.

Well I found Emmett. I just stared at him- and proceeded to crack up laughing again.

I still heard Rose shouting, but it was just background noise now. I couldn't get Emmett's confused face full of brownie out of my head. I had managed to subdue my hysterical laughter, but I was still chuckling, _again_. I stretched out on the hood and put my arms behind my head, staring at the sky. I was thinking about how close Rose and I had gotten already. We bonded over the plane ride here, and we actually _did _act like sisters now.

I felt the hood dip a bit, and looked over to see Emmett sitting down and staring at me. I propped up on my elbow. "Yes, Emmett?" I said. He just smiled at me. It was kind of creepy. "Emmett…." I trailed off suspiciously. His smile grew. I noticed Rosalie had gone silent. I sat up. She was staring at me too.

"Rose? Why are you and Emmett staring at me like that?" Or, that's what I tried to say, at least. About halfway through the sentence I had a mushy, sticky, hot, brownie smashed into my face. I sat there- mouth agape. "Emmett." That was all I said. I looked at him.

"Run."

He did. He ran, but you could tell he wasn't trying. He was cracking up laughing as he ran. I let him think I was chasing him, but I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of flour. I came outside, the flour bag behind my back.

"Oh, Emmett…" I called, "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" It was just like one of those scenes in a scary movie. But this was way more comical. I heard a twig snap behind me and spun to see nothing, but when I turned back around- There was Emmett. Right in front of me.

"Eeeek!" I squealed. "Emmett!" I yelled at him. Then, I took advantage of his laughing fit, and doused him in flour. It. Was. _Hilarious._ One second he's cracking up over having scared me, and the next his face is stark white and couldn't be more shocked. His laughter had stopped _the second_ the flour hit him. And the next, my own laughter started. It got so far to the fact where my lungs were screaming at me to breathe, I was laughing so much. There was no doubt that my face was red from all this laughing, considering the fact that I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, and I didn't exactly care.

I was doubled over holding my stomach with one arm and supporting myself with the other. I held my breath, hoping to stop the laughter, _I really need to breathe, _I thought. I took a deep breath, holding my laughter in, and looked at Emmett.

Then spun and ran the other way.

He had that look that boys get when they're in the middle of planning a trick on someone. And considering that Emmett's to scared to pull one on Rose, that leaves me. I took refuge behind Rosalie. I figured, at the moment, that she was the only one who could save me from Emmett. I mean, they are dating. She deals with him twenty-four seven. Hiding me should be easy.

She was just hanging up the phone when I rounded the corner and kept going towards her. "Rose!" I called, "help me! I covered Emmett in flour and he got that look on his face that boys get…" I trailed off right in front of her. I tried to catch me breath, which was still short from my laughing fit, and looked at her one more time. "Hide me?" I asked.

I heard heavy footfalls coming from somewhere behind me, screamed, and ran behind Rose. She straightened her posture, and looked Emmett in the eye.

"Em! We're here on a mission, and goofing off like a pair of little kids is _not_ how you were trained." She turned and pulled me in front of her. " Or_ you_, Bella. You _both_ should know better than this. Now get your things out of the car, and into the house." I watched Rose walk away, then turned to Emmett.

And screamed again. Feet behind Emmett was a boy. He looked about our age and had bronze, unruly hair that was either purposely tousled, or refused to lie flat. He was pale, but you could see a tan fading. He was dressed in all black. Hands in pockets, and stared. You could see his bright green eyes, even from here. In contrast to his hair and complexion.

"What? Am I really that scary lookin' at the moment?" Joked Emmett. "'Cause I don't mean no harm Bells, but you don't look so good yourself." I snapped my attention back to Emmett and leveled him with a glare. "Turn around you idiot." I growled. He did.

He turned, saw the boy, glanced back at me, and said- "Holy shit, when did you get there?" The boy just smiled a crooked smile. _Damn, that's a nice face._ I thought.

"I actually live just down the street from here. I heard, well, I heard someone shouting and some laughing and I wanted to see who had moved it." He said. I nearly melted. His _voice._ It was as if I could feel it crawling over my skin, caressing my arms.

I shivered. "Well, we just moved in. This _bozo_, here is Emmett. I'm Bella, and my sister Rosalie is in the house."

He smiled again. "I'm Edward Cullen."

* * *

Oh, _fuck._ Edward Cullen. Carlisle's kid. Esme's kid. The kid of the family we're supposed to be investigating. I visibly froze. I felt my muscles tense up, coiling on each other with tension. Even Emmett froze, but it was only for a second. He played the part. Emmett walked up to Edward, clapped him on the back, and in true Emmett fashion, said, "How 'bout a pizza? Wanna come in? Bella was just about to start making it." He flashed his grin over at me. _That,_ un-froze me, as I'm sure he planned. I _hate_ when guys assume the women have to do all the cooking. They can get off their lazy ass and do some of it themselves. But all I did was smile.

"Yes, actually I was, and Emmett, here, is going to help me." I didn't even phrase it as a question. It was a statement. He's helping, whether he wants to or not. I glared at Emmett one last time, glanced at Edward, and marched inside. I heard Emmett's booming laugh. "She's usually like this, Feminist and all that." He told Edward.

"Screw you, Emmett!" I yelled back out the house. Now, I heard a velvet laugh that made me freeze in place, _again._

_Man, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, _I thought. I shook myself, both mentally and physically. _You're a spy, Bella. Get your ass in gear. Where's all those years of training? Where did your hearing and vigilance go? Out the window? Cause so far three strangers have succeeded to sneak up on you, without you realizing it. _I chastised myself.

_You're the best in the business. Its high time you started acting like it._


End file.
